


Two Guys Argue Over A Shitty Racing Game

by MusicalKid



Category: supermega
Genre: Fluff, God I just love these boys, Love Confessions, M/M, Yeah this was meant to be angst but it's not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalKid/pseuds/MusicalKid
Summary: Request from DiscordRyan can't play a game, or communicate his feelings =)





	Two Guys Argue Over A Shitty Racing Game

“Dude, you’ve gotta go _right_ at the rock, not fucking _forward_!” Matt insisted, shoving Ryan slightly as he crashed the low-poly car into an invisible wall.

“Shut up! I know what I’m doing!” Ryan shouted back. Matt’s loud giggle at Ryan’s response seemed to anger him even more, as he sighed loudly, and shoved the controller into Matt’s hands.

“Here, if you know so much about this shitty game,”

"Wait, what? Dude, are you okay? Do you want me to turn this off?” Matt asked, suddenly feeling worried about his friend. Normally he would’ve made some kind of goofy quip back, he wouldn’t normally take these things to heart. The way Ryan played off of him, and was able to go along and make anything funny, was something that always impressed Matt.

“Let's just get this level over with, and then I’m going to bed,” He laughed awkwardly at that - he had to be kidding, it was only seven in the evening. Ryan huffed and turned back toward the screen, only for it to go dark as Matt switched it off.

“What did you do that for?” Ryan asked, glaring at his friend.

“You’re tired, right? I’m not gonna keep you up for some goofy video,” He answered simply, shuffling back into his seat and switching the channel. Ryan thought for a moment, before inching closer to Matt.

“You didn’t have to quit your fun because I was being a dick,” He still seemed angry as he said it, though, a scowl on his face. Matt sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, “Well, I have now. I care about you, you know,” Ryan’s frown deepened at that.

“I care about you too. A lot more than you care about me, I think,”

“What?” Matt fidgeted, so that he was directly facing Ryan, who was facing the opposite way, “What do you mean?” Ryan sighed.

“I like you, Matt. Like, I want to date you. You know, kissing, cuddling, all that shit? Yeah,” Matt felt his face flush, and leaned forward without thinking.

“You’re not joking, are you?” Ryan shook his head, and moved to get up,

“I’ll leave you alone,” Matt jumped up too, and grabbed Ryan’s hand, shouting to stop him.

“No! Dude, don’t leave!” Ryan looked at him, standing up straighter. Matt breathed deeply. “I… I like you too,” The other man smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ryan laughed, and picked Matt up, twirling him around.

“I love you, Ryan,” Matt sighed.

“I love you too, Matt,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted aghjdk =) I've read through, but if you find any mistakes please comment about it!!


End file.
